Black Butterfly
by DevilishgirlTH
Summary: "Nunca vi uma borboleta." Uma frase dita pelo meu primo, que para ele não teve muita importancia, mas que para mim foi uma inspiração para escrever esta história.  Contem YAOI e talvez lemon. BB's P.O.V.
1. Avisos

Atenção: Esta história contem YAOI, e talvez tambem lemon. Se não gostares não leias, e se leres espero que gostes.

Death Note não me pertence, mas estou a pensar em comprar os direitos de autor. :D

Não fico chateada se não me derem reviews, mas se derem fico contente. Por favor, não custa nada...


	2. Chapter 1

Nunca vi uma borboleta. Ou pelo menos não me lembro de ter visto, alguma vez, uma. Nem me lembro de como é ter liberdade. Penso nisso sempre que acordo, todos os dias. Depois de lamentar a falta de liberdade, penso no amor da minha vida, aquele que tentei desesperadamente superar. Aquele que eu tentei odiar mais do que tudo, até desistir e admitir que o amo intensamente. Aquele que significa tudo para mim.

Olhei para o céu pelas grades da pequena janela ao canto da minha cela.

Ele é a razão pela qual eu estou aqui. Foi por ele que eu fiz tudo o que fiz, para que ele reparasse em mim. Ele era tambem a razão pela qual eu queria que ele reparasse em mim. Isto parece óbvio, mas não é por ser ele, é porque eu fui criado com a ideia de um dia vir a ser ele, de vir a ser o melhor detetive de sempre.

Mas voltando ao assunto, ali estava eu, a olhar para o céu cinzento lá fora, a imaginar como seria o mundo exterior.

Levantei-me, farto de estar ali sentado.

"Vou fazer algo que tenho de fazer há muito tempo." pensei.

Peguei num papel que estava a esconder há muito tempo e numa agulha. Furei a ponta do dedo e começei a carta.

_L_

_Antes de mais queria dizer-te que conseguiste fazer da minha vida um verdadeiro inferno, tal como, provavelmente, querias._

_Esta prisão é uma seca._

_Deves pensar que te odeio, mas, mesmo que eu queira, não consigo._

_Amo-te, e é por isso que te estou a escrever._

_Do teu Beyond Birthday._

Li e reli a carta, vezes sem conta. Depois peguei na tábua de madeira que servia de cama e atirei-a contra a parede, fazendo barulho suficiente para chamar a atenção.

Em poucos segundos ouvi o guarda a vir até à minha cela, tal como eu queria.

- Que queres? – disse ele de mau humor, pois já sabia que sempre que eu fazia isto queria dizer-lhe alguma coisa.

- Dá isto ao L. – estiquei-lhe o papel.

- Porque é que está escrito em sangue, és maluco ou quê? – disse ele depois de abrir e observar.

- Sim. E como sou maluco é melhor fazeres o que te digo, porque se contradiares um maluco ele pode tornar-se agressivo. – respondi para o chatear.

- Está bem, faço o que puder. – disse ele guardando o papel e afastando-se.

Vi-o afastar-se. Depois fui apanhar a minha 'cama' e deitei-me.

Pensei no L, nos seus cabelos, no seu corpo, nos seus olhos...

Adormeci a pensar nele.


	3. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte segui a mesma rotina de sempre. Acordei e começei por pensar na minha falta de liberdade, imaginando o que faria se não estivesse aqui. Obviamente tentaria superar o L, como sempre. Não, eu não podia pensar no L, e quando dei por mim a fazê-lo, desviei os meus pensamentos para outro dos meus assuntos preferidos: geleia de morango.

Sabor doce, cor vermelha quase sangue, cheiro de morango, simplesmente deliciosa. Talvez tão deliciosa como o L.

E pronto, lá estava eu de novo a pensar naquele detetive, que nunca mostra a cara, estando em segurança atrás daqueles monitores demasiado protetores, que ás vezes, por estupidez, eu comparava com uma especie de pais.

É engraçado como todos os pensamentos me íam parar, de qualquer maneira, ao L.

O resto do dia foi igual a qualquer outro, sem nada para fazer.

Á noite deitei-me na cama. Demorei a adormecer, porque na realidade não estava com sono.


	4. Chapter 3

Voltei a abrir os olhos e olhei em volta.

Sentei-me na cama e encostei a cabeça à parede, fechando os olhos.

- Now, what to do? – perguntei a mim mesmo em voz alta, ainda de olhos fechados.

- What about me? – disse uma voz vinda do canto da cela, no mesmo sotaque inglês.

Abri os olhos e procurei de onde vinha aquela voz tão conhecida e adorada.

E lá estava ele ao cantinho, sentado. Tinha um sorriso maroto na face.

- Come on, I know you want me... – Continuou ele.

- Is this a dream? – perguntei eu, não sabendo bem se a pregunta se dirigia a mim ou a ele.

- I'm not your dream... – respondeu ele levantando-se. Andou até mim, empurrou-me até eu ficar deitado e pôs-se de quatro em cima de mim.

- I'm your biggest nightmare. – continuou ele com um riso sádico.

Ele começou a aproximar-se, os seus lábios cada vez mais proximos dos meus, até que se tocaram levemente.

Lambi a sua boca macia e quente. Aquela que, desde que me lembro, sempre me deixava louco. Tinha um sabor doce, talvez a morango. Separei os nossos lábios e olhei-o com uma expressão interrogativa.

- What kind of nightmare? – perguntei-lhe.

- A gorgeous one. – afirmou ele antes de me voltar a beijar, desta vez com mais ferocidade.

Não sei quanto tempo esse beijo demorou, só sei que não foi tempio suficiente para me satisfazer.

De repente, tão depresa como se tinham encontrado, os nossos lábios voltaram a separar-se. Olhei-o confuso.

- I just came here to say goodbye. –informou-me ele.

- Why? – essa sua frase só me tinha posto mais confuso.

- Because you're going away, to never come back. – sorriu ele.

Olhei-o assustado.

- Don't worry. I'll be there too, over a couple of years. Goodbye!

Logo que ele acabou de falar, acordei.


End file.
